High School Musical: College Years
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Sequel to High School Musical: My Version.
1. Getting Ready For First Day Of School

It's been three years and three months since graduation. The gang is still tight, but everyone is going to college now. Because of the twins fighting over the shared room, Troy and Gabriella bought a four bedroom house in L.A. close to Standford as that's where the couple are going. Troy got a basketball scholarship there and is going for professional basketball as back-up for not getting hired at East High as the P.E. teacher/Head basketball coach. He applied to Berkley as back-up in case he didn't get into Standford as Berkley is only 32.7 miles from there.

It was the closest school to Standford that had a basketball program. Gabriella is going for her teaching degree, but in case she doesn't get hired, she's using the scholarship she got to take classes to be a lawyer as back-up. Taylor and Chad are going to U of A. They took the Bolton couple's three bedroom house for now until they all move back and they can find somewhere of their own. They had a little boy whose name is Skylar Laker Danforth. He's almost three now.

Tori as you know is now four. And Zac and Anna are three. Laker was Chad's idea by the way. Taylor fought with him for it being a first name, but she made a deal with him and agreed to it being his middle name instead. She's pregnant again only this time with a girl. She's seven months along today.

Martha and Ryan are going to Julliard in New York as Ryan got a scholarship for music and she one for dancing. She just found out she's pregnant with their first child and is happy. She told Ryan and he's ecstatic. She's two months along tomorrow. Kelsi and Jason are also going to Julliard both on scholarships for all musical agenda. Zeke and Sharpay are going to U of A. Him on a basketball scholarship and she on a musical one. They had a little girl whose name is Joslyn Kayla Baylor. She's almost two. She and Skylar are best of friends. The Baylors and Danforths are next door neighbors living on the street behind Glendale Ave.

* * *

It's the twins first day of Kindergarten and Tori's first day of First Grade. Tori made a friend last year that she misses, but keeps in contact with. Her name is Cecelia Ashley Jonson. It's Monday August 15 and Tori is excited to meet her teacher and make new friends. Zac is excited about school, but Anna is terrified. She's afraid she won't make any friends and will be made fun of for her advanced brains. Tori is dressed in some nice dark blue jeans with a Princess Jasmine t-shirt, a blue headband and socks to match, and gold convers. She comes running downstairs with her back-pack and sits on a stool to eat. "Morning, Daddy!"

Troy turned around and smiled. "Morning, Princess. You look pretty today."

"Thank you! I picked it out. Mommy just helped put my headband on."

"Well, you look very pretty. Waffles?" He asked.

"Yes please, Daddy."

Troy cut up a waffle and put a little lite syrup on it and handed it to her. "Eat up."

"Thank you, Daddy." She said and started eating.

Troy kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome, Princess." He said and went upstairs to see what was keeping Gabriella.

* * *

He walked into Anna's room. "What's going on?"

Gabriella turned around and sighed. "Anna won't get dressed."

"I don't wanna go to school." Anna said almost in tears.

Troy walked over and bent down to her level to look at her. "Why don't you wanna go to school?"

"I scared. I don't want to be made fun of because I smart."

"Baby Girl, there's nothing to be afraid of. If people make fun of you because your smart, it's because they're jealous and they're too afraid to ask for help. And you might not make friends on the first day, but that's ok. You will as you keep going to school."

"Really?"

"Really, Baby Girl."

"Ok. I go to school."

"That's my girl. I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Daddy." She said and hugged him.

Troy kissed her temple then stood up to face his wife. Gabby hugged him and sighed with relief. "Thank you for that."

He hugged her back then pulled away enough to kiss her. After two minutes, he pulled away. "Anytime, Beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too, Wildcat."

"I have waffles downstairs when the twins are ready. Tori's eating now."

"Ok." She replied and pecked his lips. "We'll be down shortly."

"Alright." He said and went back to the kitchen.

Gabriella turned to Anna. "Ok, Sweetheart. Time to get dressed."

"Ok." Anna sighed and let Gabby dress her.


	2. Starting Elementary School

The twins were dressed in just a few minutes and everyone went downstairs to eat. They finished eating quickly and brushed their teeth. They go to the car and get strapped in. Gabby gets in the passenger seat and Troy gets in the driver's seat. He takes off and drives to the Elementary school. They get there in ten minutes and get out. The couple walk the kids in and to their classrooms. The twins' classroom is across from Tori's classroom. They walk into the twins' classroom and ask for the teacher. The teacher walks up. "Hi. I'm Mrs. Paladino. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you. We're the Boltons." Troy introduced. "I'm Troy. This is my wife Gabriella. And our three kids Tori, Anna, and Zac. You have Zac and Anna as your students. They're twins."

"Oh. How wonderful. It's nice to meet you all. Zac. Anna. Why don't you go introduce yourselves to the other kids and start playing. We'll be starting our first lesson in a few minutes." She said looking at the twins.

Zac hugged his parents and ran off to play. Anna hid behind Troy's leg and shook her head. Troy bent down and picked her up. "Baby Girl, there's nothing to be afraid of. Remember what I said before you got dressed?"

Anna nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"Then there's nothing to be afraid of. Go introduce yourself and have fun. Mommy and I will pick you up after school."

She hugged him tight. "I miss you, Daddy."

"You'll see me later after school." He kissed her temple and put her down.

She hugged Gabby's legs and Gabby picked her up. She kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose. "We'll see you after school. Go have fun." She put her down and Anna slowly walked up to some girls playing with the doll house.

Tori looked at Mrs. Paladino. "I'm right across the hall in Mrs. Brown's class. If Anna needs me, tell her she can come get me."

Mrs. Paladino smiled. "You love your sister don't you?"

Tori nodded. "I help take care of her."

"Ok. I will let her know."

"Ok." Tori replied and followed her parents to Mrs. Brown's class across the hall.

"Mrs. Brown?" Troy asked.

Mrs. Brown turned from the kids she was playing with and walked over. "Hello. I'm Mrs. Brown."

"Hi. I'm Troy Bolton. This is my wife Gabriella and our daughter Tori."

"Hi. Nice to meet you. You in my class?" She asked Tori.

Tori nodded. "Yes, Mam."

"Oh good. Why don't you go introduce yourself to the other students and play. We'll start our lesson in ten minutes."

"Ok." She said and quickly hugged and kissed her parents' cheeks. "Bye, Mommy. Bye, Daddy."

The couple laughed and hugged her. "Bye, Princess. Have fun."

Tori let go and went to introduce herself. Mrs. Brown looked at them as they stood up. "She's very polite."

"She gets it from me." Gabriella said proudly.

"And you'll also find she's very smart as well." Troy said. "Also from Gabby."

"Well, I can't wait to find out HOW smart. I'm sure she'll make friends and be a good student."

"We know she will." Gabby said. "We'll pick her up after school. We have two others across the hall in Mrs. Paladino's Kindergarten class to pick up as well."

"Well alright then. I'll see you two later."

The couple left and headed to Standford.


	3. Standford University

The couple get to Standford and walk into the office. "Principal Aster?"

A woman turned around. "That's me. Oh! You must be Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."

"That's us." Gabriella said.

"I'm Troy and this is my wife Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you. I've read your applications. You have three children correct?"

"That's correct." Troy replied. Gabby nodded.

"And they are how old?"

"Three and four, Mam." Gabby said.

"They started Kindergarten and First Grade today." Troy added.

"Well. In that case, if the Elementary school calls you, tell your professor I said it's ok to go outside in the hall to answer. Also tell him or her that if they need you to go there for something, you have permission to leave. I will let the basketball coach and your other professors know as well."

"Thank you so much, Mam." Troy said and Gabby nodded in agreement.

Principal Aster handed them their books and their locker numbers. "These are just your books for your first two classes. The rest are in your lockers. Which are right next to each other."

"Thank you, Mam." They said and went to Gabby's first class.

"Well, this is me." She said.

Troy smiled and kissed her softly. "Good luck, Baby."

"Thanks, Wildcat. You too."

"Thanks. I'll come pick you up afterwards since our second class is the same."

"Ok. I love you."

Troy kissed her again. "I love you too."

And with that, he was off.


	4. Problems In Math

It's now 1:00 and the kids are doing ok. Tori made friends with two girls in her class. Lily Polarina Kale and Persephone Carla DeWitt. Anna started making friends with one girl in her class. Aria Jill Campbell. Zac made two friends. Jackson Milo Gordon and Harry Franklin Sawyer. The kids just came in from their afternoon recess and are settling down for math. Zac sits between Jackson and Harry while Anna sits next to Aria. The math lesson starts and Mrs. Paladino puts 8+7 on the board. "Can anybody tell me what eight plus seven equals?" Anna raises her hand right away. "Anna?"

"Fifteen."

"Very good. Now how did you know that?"

"My Mommy. She teaches me. She's a math genius."

"Well ok. I'm glad you learn from her. I believe you will do VERY well in our future math lessons."

The class started laughing and Zac did nothing to defend his sister. Aria on the other hand was getting angry at them. "Geek." "Nerd." "Brainiac." "Einsteinette." Were all being said to her and she started crying.

She got up and ran across the hall. "Tori!" She yelled through her tears.

Tori looked towards the classroom door and got up to hug Anna. "What is it, Baby Sister? What's wrong? I thought you were having fun all day since you didn't come to get me earlier."

Anna hugged her sister tight still crying. "I was having fun. I made one friend. But we just started our math lesson and Mrs. Paladino asked if any of us knew what eight plus seven equals. I raised my hand and told her. Everyone started laughing at me and started calling me mean names. Aria was getting angry, but Zac didn't do anything to defend me. And he knows I smart. Zac even called me a nerd."

"Oh, Anna." Tori replied and hugged her.

She cried harder. "I wanna go home."

"We can't. Mommy and Daddy are in school too."

"I wanna go HOME!"

Tori sighed and walked up to the teacher. "Mrs. Brown?"

"Yes, My Dear?"

"Can I call my parents? Anna won't go back to class. I can't convince her, but I think they might be able to."

"Sure." She replied and handed her the phone.

Tori sat it on the floor as it was heavy then dialed Gabby's cell.

* * *

Gabriella was in her last class of the day when she felt her phone vibrate continuously. She looked at the caller ID and recognized it as her childrens' school. She looks up at her professor and raises her hand. "Professor Baselink?"

He turns around. "Yes, Mrs. Bolton?"

"My childrens' school is calling me."

"Go ahead. Take your stuff and leave too since class is almost over."

"Thank you, Sir." She replied and gathered her stuff as she answered the phone and walked out. "Hello? This is Gabriella Bolton."

"**Mommy?**"**  
**

"Tori? What is it, Angel?"

"**It's Anna. She never came to get me all day until just a few minutes ago. She's crying and wants to come home. I tried to convince her to go back to class, but she won't listen.**"

"Let me talk to her."

* * *

Tori hands the phone to Anna. "It's Mommy. She wants to talk to you."

Anna takes the phone. "Mommy?"

"**Hey, Sweetheart. What's the matter? Why you crying?**"

"I was having fun all day and made one friend. We just came in from our afternoon recess and started our math lesson."

"**Ok. So what's the problem?**"

"Mrs. Paladino asked if any of us knew what eight plus seven equals and I raised my hand and told her. Everyone laughed at me and started calling me mean names. Aria was getting angry. Zac knows I smart, but he didn't do anything to defend me and called me a nerd."

"**Zac did what?!**"

"He called me a nerd."

"**Ok, Baby Girl. I'll get Daddy and we'll be right there.**"

"Ok." She replied and hung up. She looked at her older sister. "She said she's getting Daddy and they come here."

"Ok. You wanna stay here until they get here or go back to class?"

"Go back to class."

"Ok. I'll walk you over."

Anna nodded and hugged her while Tori walked her back to class. Aria saw them and got up to hug her. "Anna!"

"Aria!" Anna said and hugged her new friend back.

"You ok? I yelled at Zac. He's supposed to defend you being he's your brother."

"Thanks, Aria. And I will be. I think Zac's in trouble now because of it."

"Ok. Who's this?"

"My older sister Tori. Tori, this is my friend Aria."

"Nice to meet you, Aria." Tori said to the girl.

"Nice to meet you too. Anna talked about you all day. All good of course."

"Ok. Our Mommy and Daddy are on their way here, so you'll get to meet them."

"Ok. I take care of Anna until they get here."

"Thanks." Tori replied and turned to give Anna a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Anna. I love you."

"I love you too, Tori." She replied and Tori went back to class.


	5. Getting Picked Up

Fifteen minutes later, Gabriella and Troy walked in the door. "Anna?" Gabby said.

Aria and Anna got up from their spots and walked over to them. Anna hugged her then Troy. "This is my new friend Aria. Aria, these are my parents Troy and Gabby."

"Hi. Nice to meet you both." Aria said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Aria." The couple said at the same time.

Troy looked at Anna. "Where's your brother?"

Anna pointed to where he was sitting and playing legos with Jackson and Harry. "Over there."

Troy walked over and crossed his arms over his chest. "Zac David Alexander Bolton!"

Zac looked up and smiled. "Daddy!"

"Don't Daddy me."

Zac frowned taking note of his father's tone. "You sound mad."

"I am mad. We have a lot to talk about when we get home, Young Man. Now get your backpack and lets go."

Zac didn't know what was going on, but did as told and said goodbye to his new best friends. Troy followed him and walked over to Gabriella and Anna who already had her stuff. They walked over to Mrs. Brown's class and Tori got her things knowing they were leaving. She said goodbye to Persephone and Lily and followed her parents and siblings to the car.


	6. The Talk

They get home ten minutes later. They all get out and walk in the house. "Tori. Anna. Go play." Troy said. The girls dropped their backpacks and ran to play in Tori's room. Troy and Gabriella sat on the love seats and turned to face their son. "Ok, Zac. Mommy told me what Anna told her. Now why did you laugh at your sister and call her a nerd?" Zac stayed silent. "Speak, Young Man and answer my question."

"It was funny. And the whole class did it."

"Ok. Don't laugh just because the rest of the class is." Gabriella said.

"And you know your sister is smart. So why didn't you do anything to defend her?" Troy asked in his still mad tone.

"It was funny."

"Zac, you're older than she is by three minutes. And being her brother, you're supposed to defend her. I'm VERY disappointed in you. No play time until tomorrow. Go to your room and think about what you did. We'll come get you when dinner's ready."

Zac teared up and ran to his room. Gabriella started tearing up and put her face in her hands. "Where did we go wrong with him? What did I ever do to make him like this?"

Troy pulled her into his lap and she cuddled into him. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "We didn't go wrong anywhere. And you didn't do anything to make him like this. This was of his own choice. Don't blame yourself, Hunny."

"But I feel as if it's my fault."

"It's not, Baby. You didn't do anything wrong raising him." He said in reassurance and pulled her away enough to kiss her softly.


	7. Apologize?

Gabriella was setting the dinner on the table as it's now dinner time and Troy kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna go get the kids."

"Ok."

Troy went to Tori's room and opened the door. The girls were playing house. "Girls."

The two looked up stopping their game. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Time for dinner. Go downstairs."

The girls dropped their dolls and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Troy walked to Zac's room and opened the door. The little boy looked up wiping his tears. "What do you want?"

"It's time for dinner. Did you think about what I said?"

"Yes, Daddy. And I very sorry. I won't do it again. I promise."

"And next time you'll stand up for her and defend her?"

"Yes."

"Ok then." Troy picked him up and Zac wrapped his arms around his neck. Troy kissed the top of his head. "I wasn't trying to be mean, Buddy. I was just trying to let you know that what you did was wrong. Ok?"

Zac nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"That's my boy." He said then sat him in his booster seat to eat.

* * *

Dinner went in comfortable silence. Zac apologized to Anna and she forgave him. They finish eating quickly and Gabby puts the dishes in the sink. The kids go to their rooms to get ready for their baths while Troy puts away the little bit of leftovers. Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "I take it you talked to our son considering he apologized."

"Yeah. That and he thought about what I said earlier."

"Well, whatever you said, worked." She kissed his cheek. "You're a wonderful father." She said then let go.

Troy smiled and turned around wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her flush against him and kissed her passionately. After five minutes, he pulled away. "And you're the best mother in the world."

She smiled. "I don't know about that."

He pecked her lips twice. "No. You are the best in the world."

"Thank you, Wildcat."

He pecked her lips again then kissed her cheek. "Anytime, Beautiful."

He let go and they went to get the kids for their baths.


	8. Saying Good Nite

The kids got their baths quickly and got ready for bed. The couple put them to bed and said their good nites. Anna was last and Troy tucked her in as Gabriella handed her, her stuffed basketball. They kissed her cheeks and smiled. "Good nite, Baby." Gabriella said.

"Good nite, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, Baby."

Troy kissed her forehead then the tip of her nose making her giggle. "Good nite, Sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy. Good nite." She replied then spoke up as the couple started walking out the door. "Daddy?"

Troy turned around to face his youngest daughter. "Yeah, Baby Girl?"

"Is school gonna get better? I liked today except when I got made fun of by the class and Zaccy."

"It will get better, Baby Girl. I promise. You already made friends with Aria. Like Tori, you're smart like your mother. There's no shame in that. It's something to look up to and admire. A lot of people envy that trait. I did and still do sometimes. But I wouldn't change your mother for the world. She's everything I ever wanted. And then she gave me Tori and Zac, and you and that just made my life even better."

"How did you and Mommy meet?"

"I'll tell you another time. Maybe tomorrow, but it's time for bed and you need to sleep because we all have school in the morning."

"Ok, Daddy. Nite."

"Good nite, Sweetheart." He replied and went to his and Gabriella's room.

Gabriella was sitting up in bed reading a book and looked up. "Hey, Love."

"Hey. What you reading?"

"Twilight. It's a love story between a human girl and a vampire."

"You and your vampires." He said shaking his head playfully.

"Hey! Vampires are cool. Don't dis my vampires."

Troy chuckled and got into bed next to his wife. "I'm just joking, Babe. But Vampires don't sparkle. They burn."

"Maybe, but these vampires are different."

He rolled his eyes and kissed her temple. "Good nite, My Freaky Genius Girl."

"Good night, Wildcat." She replied and turned off the lamp then the couple fell asleep.


End file.
